


Neeeeeeeeeerds! [Audiobook of the Entire Series]

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [14]
Category: The 100 (TV), Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: The full Neeeeerds series as an audiobook with a couple little extras.





	Neeeeeeeeeerds! [Audiobook of the Entire Series]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternate POV Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039033) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



[Click to download m4B from Mediafire.](http://bit.ly/2jtFZS9)

* * *

Table of Contents

  1. Dulce et Decorum Est
  2. Arma Virumque Cano
  3. Property Of
  4. The Snows Are Fled Away
  5. Does She Go Dum Di Di?
  6. Laurels
  7. The Kind that Sees Sun and Brings an Umbrella
  8. Oh, That’d Reason Enough for Me
  9. Fucking Skynet
  10. Ad Multos Annos
  11. A Riddle in Nine Syllables
  12. Don’t You Worry, It’ll All Work Out
  13. Or Are We Dancer?
  14. Bonus: Alternate POV – Dulce et Decorum Est
  15. Bonus: Alternate POV – Ad Multos Annos
  16. Bonus: Pax’s Guide to Latin Pronunciation



* * *


End file.
